


Everything Will Be Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, everything will be alright, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Everything Will Be Alright

It was fragile, at first. Even as the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, it remained fragile. A couple days of happiness, and a few weeks with very little fighting aside from occasional quips and loud arguments didn’t erase what the entire first nine (ten) months of their relationship had been, and it certainly didn’t erase the two years after that. So it was fragile, like walking on thin ice and trying not to drown when it would inevitably crack.

Slowly, though, things eased together into something nice and blissful, and Whizzer moved into Marvin’s house next door to the lesbians, and he was there when Jason came on weekends, and things started to ease into something good. It was good. Life was good. 

Not to say they didn’t fight; they hadn’t changed that much. But whereas the fights before had usually been about nothing, had stemmed from Marvin’s foolish pride and Whizzer’s fear, now there was typically a trigger, at least. And now, instead of slammed doors when Marvin finally got too sick of it and told Whizzer to get the hell out, there was Marvin’s hand on Whizzer’s wrist, guiding him to the couch so they could sit down and talk things out.

It wasn’t perfect, but they were working on it, and that was the good thing. That was what made this different.

Things were better, not just with Marvin and Whizzer, but with Marvin and Trina, and Marvin and Mendel, and Marvin and Jason, and now, Marvin could admit that so many of the problems from two years ago stemmed from him. He’d been childish and he’d been an ass. No, Mendel and Whizzer weren’t blameless, and there was most definitely a fair amount of blame to be spread, but Marvin could, and would shoulder at least eighty percent of it. He’d been stupid. 

He was finally fixing those fractures.

So now, he woke up early most mornings, and he made breakfast for his boyfriend, even though he was a pretty foul cook. He did his best, and Whizzer seemed to appreciate it. They made dinner together, and they played racquetball, and they crawled into bed together at night, and Whizzer didn’t disappear to sleep with other men, and Marvin didn’t disappear to go back to Trina. 

It was working.

Marvin took the day off for the first time in several years about two months after he and Whizzer started dating again, because he could. Because he wanted nothing more than to just spend a day with his boyfriend and to be happy, and at peace. Things were settling, and he felt soft and warm all at once. He woke early, as he often did, and made eggs and bacon and set the table. Whizzer’s answering smile when he finally woke up was dazzling, and so, so worth the lack of sleep.

“Let’s play chess,” Marvin announced out of the blue later into the day, when they’d been sitting on the couch and watching something stupid on TV that he hadn’t really cared about. He didn’t think Whizzer really cared about it, either, but neither had said anything, so neither had turned it off.  
He pretended like he couldn’t feel the way Whizzer tensed just a little at the suggestion, and he pretended like he didn’t know exactly why that was. He tried to forget it just as much as he was sure Whizzer had tried to forget it, but it appeared that neither of them had succeeded. 

Carefully, Marvin nudged Whizzer’s side until Whizzer sat up, and then he disappeared into their bedroom to get the chessboard and pieces. He brought them back into the living room and got them set up on the coffee table while Whizzer watched, still undeniably tense. 

“Go first,” Marvin prompted with a gentle smile. Whizzer’s eyes were unreadable, but, cautiously, he reached out to pick up a pawn and slide it across the board with a small crease between his eyebrows. Marvin watched his face while Whizzer watched his hand. “Good move,” Marvin muttered when he finally looked at the board.

“Thanks?” Whizzer asked tentatively.

Marvin smiled, soft and kind, and proceeded to move a pawn onto the board, as well. The game progressed, slowly and simply and easily. There was no argument, no fight, and slowly, Whizzer relaxed. He laughed and smiled and teased as the game moved along, and it was simple. They both seemed happy, and it was nice. Things felt simple.

Until they didn’t, as Whizzer moved his last piece across the board one last time and whispered, “Checkmate.” Marvin frowned and looked at the board, tilting his head curiously. It was rare that Whizzer ever beat him at chess; it wasn’t Whizzer’s game. 

“Huh,” Marvin replied. “You win.”

Before he could say anything else, Whizzer had pushed off of the couch and left the living room, leaving Marvin and the chessboard sitting right where they were. Marvin frowned, watching him as he stormed off, into the bedroom. After a moment of stunned silence, he stood up and followed him, leaning in the bedroom door.

“Whizzer.”

“Don’t.” 

“Whizzer, what are you doing?” Marvin pressed, though it was very clear what he was doing.

The closet door was open, a suitcase lying open in front of Whizzer, who was pulling his clothes from the closet and dropping them into it. Whizzer himself didn’t answer, just kept dropping clothes into the suitcase, and Marvin became aware in an instant that Whizzer was trembling. There was a single tear track on his cheek, and Marvin’s heart shattered in a heartbeat. This was something he had to fix, something he had to fix immediately. It wasn’t like that anymore.

“Whizzer,” he persisted, moving into the bedroom and catching Whizzer’s arm before he could grab anything else. “Stop it. What are you doing?”

“Last time I beat you at chess, you kicked me out,” Whizzer answered bluntly, finally turning to face Marvin. His eyes looked particularly wet, and Marvin huffed out a breath, shaking his head.

“It’s just a game,” he murmured, his fingers curling around his boyfriend’s wrist. “It’s just a game. Do you really think I’m about to let you leave like that? Now?”

Whizzer stared at him, his eyes wide and scared, and Marvin wanted to cry, too, but he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. “Last time--”

“That was last time,” Marvin interrupted, pulling Whizzer towards the bed and sitting down. Cautiously, he pulled Whizzer down next to him. “I’ve changed, Whizzer. I can’t correct every mistake I’ve made in my past, and I’m not sure I would that I could, because every mistake I made is what led us to here and now, and here and now, I’m happy. Here and now, winning doesn’t mean a damn thing to me anymore. But you do. Beat me at chess, beat me at racquetball. Does it matter anymore? They’re games, they don’t matter.”

Whizzer was, for perhaps the first time in his life, rendered completely speechless, staring at Marvin in what could only be described as stunned silence. Finally, he moved, pressing a deep kiss to Marvin’s lips, and they relaxed into each other. “I’m sorry,” Whizzer finally mumbled as he pulled away. “I still get this feeling, sometimes, like things haven’t changed.”

“Would you still run off with the first guy that bought you a drink at some seedy bar?” Marvin asked, and Whizzer jerked back, affronted.

“You know I wouldn’t. I’m not like that anymore, and I can’t believe--” He cut off when he saw the slow smile that was curving up on Marvin’s lips. “Funny,” he quipped, lower lip jutting out into a pout.

“You see my point,” Marvin remarked, pulling Whizzer back into his arms. “Things have changed. All I want is you.”

“Marvin?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s gay.”

Marvin burst into laughter, loud and warm and full, and within seconds, Whizzer was giggling, too. “God, you’re a pain in the ass.”

It wasn’t perfect, nor was it even close. They had their fair share of demons and skeletons, and it would never be completely fixed after the toxicity of their past, but none of it mattered anymore. They were together. They had changed, and they would continue to grow, together, as they should have from the start. Even in their worst moments, they were better than their best the first time around, and Marvin couldn’t feel anything other than happiness and hope, two things he knew wouldn’t wane as long as he had Whizzer with him.

Everything would be alright.


End file.
